Josh (KCC:SP)
Summary Josh was a normal young adult that hangs out with his group of friends, dubbed The KCC Shitposters. One day while the group was staying late at University grounds when a mysterious man tried to steal an object from a display case. After the group stopped him an found out what he was trying to take, the group found a mysterious arrow. Josh accidentally cut himself with the arrow as the passed it around to the rest of the group. Appearance Josh is a skinny young adult in a casual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Personality Josh is a calm, collected, and nice person who loves to talk about geeky stuff. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Josh Origin: KCC Shitposters Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Stand User Weight: 125 lb Height: 5' 10" Likes: Making New Friends, Writing, and Hanging out with Friends Dislikes: Jerks, Intolerant People, and Unnecessary Conflict Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dirty Blond Hobbies: Dungeons & Dragons and Video Games Values: Family, Friends, and Charity (Giving to Others) Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The KCC Shitposters Themes: Deep Purple - Smoke on the Water Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B. 8-C with Deep Purple Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deep Purple which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Status Effect Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Limited Propulsion, Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, and Invisibility. Attack Potency: Normal Human Level. Building Level+ with Deep Purple (Froze an entire public pool from top to bottom, was able to harm Crying Girls with a punch and ice weapons) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (was able to dodge a punch from Crying Girls). Massively Hypersonic Combat/Reactions (Was able to keep pace with Crying Girls) Lifting Strength: Regular Human. Unknown with Deep Purple Striking Strength: Human Class. Building Class+ with Deep Purple Durability: Normal Human Level. Building Level+ with Deep Purple (was able to block a few attacks from Crying Girls) Stamina: Average Range: 50 meters with Deep Purple, Higher with Icicle Projection Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses Feats: *Deep Purple was able to freeze a public pool *Deep Purple was able to keep pace with Crying Girls Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'H2O Control:' Deep Purple has complete control over all H2O particles within his range, regardless of their physical state. (Gas, Liquid, or Solid) *'Icicle Projection:' Deep Purple is able to control water (either in the air or by an open source of water) into a frozen spear and hurl them through the air. *'Water Jetpack:' Deep Purple is able to use large amounts of water to propel itself and its user at incredible speeds. *'Ice Cocoon:' Josh surrounds an opponent's ground with water, either subtly or blatantly to the opponent, and then covers the opponent with the water and freezes said water, causing the opponent to be flash frozen. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters